Playing Pretend
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: [04/05] Gakuhou dan Yuuma dalam edisi kehidupan seksual rumah tangga baru; "Atlet sinting mana yang punya cita-cita untuk memerkosa pemandu soraknya di tengah lapangan, di antara ribuan penonton?" ・ [Newlyweds!AU] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
1. bos dan sekretaris

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **A/N:** hanya ficklet sederhanu—sederhana dan anu—karena akhir2 ini lagi malnutrisi OTP; Asano Gakuhou x Isogai Yuuma  
Anggaplah setting fic ini 7 tahun kemudian, jadi Isogai udah legal buat ena-ena. Om juga akhirnya lepas dari titel pedo (semoga) #yha

* * *

 **P** **laying** **P** **retend**

 **Warning:** Newlyweds!AU. _Boy_ x _boy_. PWP. Uniform fetish. _Roleplaying_.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

[ **01** /05]

Lokasi : _workshop_  
Okupasi : bos dan sekretaris

20:14 PM

* * *

 _Sigh._

Desah lelah meluncur lagi kesekian kali dari mulut Isogai Yuuma—oh, atau sebut sekarang Asano Yuuma—semenjak akta pernikahan mengganti legal nama keluarganya dengan salah satu pengusaha ternama yang cukup disegani di prefektur Kunugigaoka.

Saat bulan sudah menggantung penuh di langit sewarna rambutnya, lagi-lagi Yuuma mendesah.

"Kalau sudah lelah, jangan dipaksa. Kau bisa istirahat sebentar."

Bukan sindiran atau paksaan, kalimat itu tulus. Mahkota legam menggeleng, semakin lama menunduk dengan wajah perlahan merona.

"...Aku hanya ingin ganti baju."

"Kau tidak nyaman?"

Tentu saja, kan?

Mana mungkin nyaman memakai celana pas kaki yang lebih kecil dua ukuran. Rasanya menyiksa sekali terutama di bagian _ehem_ itu. Ditambah kemeja putih kebesaran (disangga suspender seperti trend fashion pra mileniun, _bweh_ ) dikombinasi dasi yang terpasang longgar. Yuuma tidak mengerti selera suaminya. Lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa dia harus memakai perpaduan kostum aneh selama bertemu muka dengan para klien yang untungnya sudah angkat kaki kira-kira setengah jam lalu.

"Aku tidak suka cara mereka tadi memandang bokongmu."

 _KAU YANG MENYURUHKU MEMAKAINYA!_

"Jadi, pakaian ini sudah boleh dilepas?" suara sedikit memelas, "Soalnya aku masih harus menyiapkan makan malam dan kau tahu... ngg, celana ini... sempit sekali..."

Gakuhou memundurkan sedikit kursi kerjanya. Menaruh berkas di tangannya ke atas meja untuk memberikan tatapan lekat sembari menyeringai nakal. (Bolehkah Yuuma gagal jantung karena tidak biasa pria itu memakai kacamata dan jas lengkap saat bekerja di rumah?)

Tanpa disuruh, Yuuma membawa dirinya mendekat. Mencium kening sang _workaholic_ yang tertawa geli, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau."

 _PLIS_.

"Ga. Ku. Hou." rasanya anak itu ingin mendaratkan pulpen dan buku notulen ditangannya pada pipi kiri dan kanan sang suami.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin punya sekretaris seksi seperti ini."

Pinggang direngkuh, menarik sang malaikat ke atas pangkuan. Yuuma meringis karena selangkangannya semakin terasa sesak dan menyiksa, tapi ciuman panas yang diberikan Gakuhou melenyapkan semuanya. Kegiatan beradu lidah mereka semakin dalam dan basah, saling menghanyutkan.

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan? Ingin punya sekretaris seksi?" Yuuma menarik diri terlebih dulu, memasang tampang cemberut yang makin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kita sedang bekerja. Panggil aku dengan _sir_ , Tuan Isogai."

Hah?

Yuuma merengut bingung. Sungguh rasanya aneh sekali mendengar nama keluarganya dipanggil lagi secara mendadak. Ditambah kelakuan aneh sang suami sedari siang, sampai membatalkan konferensi di tempat kerja dan malah mengundang rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk rapat akbar di rumah mereka.

"Dengar, Gakuhou... lebih baik cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kita bisa mengisi perut dan istirahat. Kau belum istirahat sama seka—AKHHH!"

Terlalu kuat. Dalam sekian detik setelah tubuhnya diangkat paksa, punggung Yuuma sudah beradu dengan permukaan meja kerja. Lembaran dokumen hingga alat tulis bahkan sampai jatuh ke lantai akibat guncangan.

"Sekretaris tidak sepantasnya membantah perintah bos, kan? Lagipula kalau hanya mengisi perut, aku bisa membantumu."

Jari-jari terampil membuka cekatan beberapa kancing kemeja terbawah. Jepitan suspender beserta mata sabuk yang mengukung celana ikut dilepas cekatan. Menyingkap area perut yang mulus, sangat menggoda untuk digigit-gigit kecil hingga meninggalkan bekas di sana.

Yuuma mencoba berpikir cepat saat kedua kakinya diangkat dan pahanya direntangkan ke arah berlawanan. Memberontak sebisanya supaya Gakuhou tidak terburu-buru, mencoba bernegosiasi agar dia membuka sendiri propertinya karena perlakuan yang diterimanya malah membuat area privatnya semakin tersiksa.

"Aku tidak bisa membuka celana ini buru-buru! Ahhh, sakittt!"

Argumennya tidak membuahkan hasil, pria itu malah merogoh isi laci meja lalu mengeluarkan gunting. Yuuma terkesiap ngeri.

"Gakuhou. Jangan gilaaa!"

"Aku tidak akan berbaik hati pada sekretaris yang tidak punya tatakrama. Panggil aku _sir_."

Ujung tajam perlahan berhasil merobek vertikal area pantat Yuuma yang tidak memiliki pertahanan lagi. Memang sebelumnya Gakuhou sudah memintanya untuk tidak memakai dalaman supaya celana tersebut mudah dikenakan.

Bayangkan; sejak sore tadi Yuuma tidak memakai celana dalam dan harus bertatap muka dengan klien Gakuhou sambil melayani mereka, meskipun hanya sekedar mencatat di pojok atau menyediakan kopi selama area genitalnya tercetak jelas. Memangnya siapa dia? Ekshibisionis?

"Hentikan, jangan di sini. Pekerjaanmu— _anda_ —bisa kotor..." Yuuma memalingkan muka ke samping, merasa malu luar biasa, "... _sir_."

Gakuhou menjilat bibirnya penuh kemenangan. Kaki Yuuma dibuka lebih lebar. Membuat robekan di tengah celana semakin menganga, memperlihatkan jelas lubang firdaus yang sedari pertama sudah diincar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tua-tua bangka tadi memandangmu penuh nafsu, Tuan Isogai?"

Tidak diberi persiapan apa-apa. Lubang itu diterobos begitu saja oleh ereksi Gakuhou yang sudah sangat keras. Yuuma hanya bisa memekik kesakitan karena terlambat menyesuaikan diri.

"Pelan-pelan... tolong... l-lebih pela...n, _Sir_! Khh!"

Tak pelak cairan bening jatuh dari sudut mata. Antara bingung bercampur malu. Sakit bercampur nikmat. Kesal bercampur penasaran. Yuuma bersumpah dalam hati untuk mencabut jatah suaminya seminggu ke depan supaya jera.

"Ahh, lubangmu masih sempit saja... nhh,"

Yuuma selalu ingat perlakuan Gakuhou yang sangat lembut kepadanya dari sejak malam pertama mereka hampir sebulan lalu. Tidak seperti sekarang, kasar dan memaksa. Meskipun harus dia akui, pria berkacamata dan berseragam lengkap yang kini bergerak liar memenuhinya terlihat seksi sekali. Tanpa sadar _precum_ membanjiri pangkal kejantanannya yang merah membengkak di balik pantalon yang retsletingnya masih tertutup rapat.

" _Sir_ , Di situ. Lagi! Khh, nnhh! ...ahh!"

Ini pengalaman baru untuk mereka berdua. Rupanya keputusan Gakuhou untuk menjebak Yuuma diam-diam dalam kegiatan _roleplaying_ berhasil meningkatkan libidonya lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Sudah hitungan jam pria itu menahan panas yang memberontak di area selatan tubuhnya semenjak rapat berlangsung. Ingin segera mengusir nasabah tidak tahu diri—yang memandang Yuuma-nya dengan birahi terang-terangan—kemudian menggagahi tubuh indah itu di sofa atau di lantai sekalian.

"Berani memerintah atasanmu, Tuan Isogai? Kau mau aku berhenti bergerak?"

Yuuma menggeleng keras. Jangan di tengah kenikmatan ini. Orgasme sudah menggerogoti area vitalnya, dia tidak mau berhenti.

Tangan Yuuma ikut sibuk membuka kancing dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya sendiri dari dalam celana yang hampir terkoyak. Hanya berhasil mengeluarkan bagian ujungnya saja, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

" _Sir_. Saya mohon. Lebih keras... Ahhn, le-lebih... cepat... nhh," lenguh erotis Yuuma saat memohon menjadi surga yang tidak bisa ditolak Gakuhou. Pria itu mendorong pinggulnya lebih keras, menekan titik yang membuat sang resesif kepayahan, " _SIR_ , LEBIH DALAM LAGI, AAAAHNNNN—!"

Dua kali hentak kemudian, Yuuma berhasil membebaskan dirinya. Menyiprati bagian perut dan mungkin kertas-kertas kusut yang terhimpit di seputaran punggung. Yuuma keluar banyak sekali, membuatnya malu luar biasa karena tanpa sadar dia ikut terangsang dalam permainan binal sang suami.

Gakuhou belum berhenti. Diangkat satu kaki Yuuma untuk ditaruh di salah satu pundaknya sebelum memompa lagi berulang kali. Klimaks akhirnya menghampiri pria itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan semua esensinya di dalam. Yuuma mengejang hebat mendapati tubuhnya segera terisi penuh.

Keduanya sibuk menata pasok oksigen. Permainan kali ini mungkin menjadi yang tercepat namun ternikmat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang pernah berkeringat begitu banyak saat bercinta, masih menolak melepaskan diri satu sama lain karena ekstasinya masih jelas terasa.

Meskipun begitu, Gakuhou harus ingat kalau dia menikahi pribadi yang cukup keras kepala.

"Oh iya, ... _Sir_ ,"

Asano Yuuma masih di bawah sana—dengan napas memburu, liur yang masih jatuh dari sela-sela bibir ranum, kelopak mata sayu dan pipi kenyal memerah. Sensual. Gakuhou yakin dia siap untuk ronde berikutnya saat jemari manja Yuuma terulur, membuka kacamatanya diiringi tersenyum memikat.

Tapi auranya begitu gelap. _GLEK_. Firasat Gakuhou mulai tidak enak.

"Mulai besok saya minta cuti sebulan."

* * *

 **END**


	2. polisi dan tahanan

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **A/N:** Chapter kali ini dipersembahkan untuk **Kenzeira** karena mbaknya paling rajin nagih di PM :""""))  
Btw, kalau Gakuhou posisinya sebagai suami, Isogai apa ya? Suamini? Suami mini? #terdengarpenting

* * *

 **P** **laying** **P** **retend**

 **Warning:** Newlyweds!AU. _Boy_ x _boy_. PWP. Uniform fetish. _Roleplaying_.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

[ **02** /05]

Lokasi : garasi  
Okupasi : polisi dan tahanan

23:07 PM

* * *

"GAKUHOU! ADA APA INI!?"

Yuuma mengabaikan langkahnya. Dua kali terantuk ujung tangga dan sekali sikunya menabrak kenop. Dia bahkan lupa memakai alas kaki untuk menghambur begitu saja ke arah garasi, tempat limusin kebanggaan suaminya biasa terparkir.

"Gaku...hou?"

Nama sang kepala keluarga diucap lagi dengan nada lebih ragu. Sembari tercenung di depan pintu mobil patroli yang baru saja dibuka—menyambut seorang pria gagah berseragam lengkap dengan atribut negara. Astaga, bahkan topi berhias kelopak sakura pun tidak ikut ketinggalan.

"Aku pulang, Yuuma."

Sapaan itu seperti hari-hari biasa. Seperti tidak menyadari keanehan yang dibawa. Kerut di pusaran alis Yuuma semakin menjadi, "...Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini maksudnya, Gakuhou?"

Pria itu mendengus geli mendapati wajah yang seratus dua puluh persen tidak mengerti. Kemudian mencium dua kali kening Yuuma yang masih tertutup lembaran poni hitam halus, "Temanku yang polisi ingin mengajak pacarnya berkencan dan dia meminjam mobilku. Sebagai jaminannya, aku membawa mobilnya pulang."

"Juga meminjamkan setelan jas-mu?"

Gakuhou tertawa lepas, sedikit mengendurkan sesak di lehernya dengan membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas. Insting _istri_ nya memang selalu tajam.

"Jangan tertawa begitu!" pipi Yuuma yang digembung sengaja selalu menggiurkan untuk dihujani cubitan beruntun, "Aku sempat panik dari balkon atas saat melihat mobil asing melintasi pagar. Kupikir kau terlibat masalah sampai harus berurusan dengan polisi. Menyebalkan! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

" _Shhht_ , Yuuma,"

Heran.

Sihir apa yang selalu Gakuhou gunakan padanya sampai belaian lembut di kepala saja bisa sebegini menenangkan. Yuuma menunduk perlahan, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam supaya urat-urat bahunya melemas.

"Kupikir kau terlibat kasus konyol lalu ditangkap. Aku... aku takut sekali..." karena mana mungkin Yuuma rela menyandang status _suamini_ dari seorang terpidana padahal umur pernikahan normal mereka bahkan belum genap satu bulan.

"Aku memang tertangkap."

Terkesiap, dagu Yuuma terangkat cepat.

"—hatiku sudah tertangkap olehmu."

 _IDIH!_

"Sudah, sana ganti baju! Aneh rasanya melihatmu dengan kostum mencolok begini." meskipun sangat menggairahkan sekali. Yuuma hanya kesal kalau harus membayangkan Gakuhou versi polisi pasti akan banyak dikerubuti polwan-polwan cantik bertubuh subur.

"Kostumku sudah benar, kau yang harus ganti baju."

Eh?

Dalam sekejap kerah piyama Yuuma ditarik kemudian diganti paksa dengan sebuah kaos longgar bercorak sederhana. Hanya dengan dua buah garis vertikal berulang; hitam dan putih. Bahannya tidak terlalu nyaman dan anak itu harus protes tiga kali karena perlakuan kasar, tidak puas, juga meminta penjelasan karena sekarang kancing pakaian tidurnya lepas dua buah (atau tiga).

"Apa ini? Ukh... seperti baju narapidana..."

 _KLIK._

Belum diberi penjelasan aksi yang satu, Gakuhou sudah beraksi yang lain. Pergelangan Yuuma mendadak dingin terbungkus oleh borgol, mendapati punggungnya ditekan paksa hingga hidungnya nyaris mencium kap mesin bagian depan mobil. Insting meronta paksa dibungkam sempurna oleh sepasang tangan yang mengunci pergerakannya dengan tenaga.

"GAKUHOU!"

"Asano Yuuma, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pencurian hati salah seorang direktur perusahaan Kunugigaoka."

"HAH!?"

Di belakang punggung Yuuma—yang seketika mematung—mungkin tengah berjuang mencerna kalimatnya barusan—Gakuhou menahan gemas mati-matian. Juga menahan sesak karena celana depannya terlanjur sempit. Yuuma yang memberontak dalam pakaian narapidana ditambah borgol menghiasi kedua tangannya bukanlah pemandangan setiap hari.

"Mungkin aku perlu menyalakan sirine agar lebih mencekam."

Mungkin suaminya kurang banyak piknik ke rumah hantu semasa mudanya, Yuuma yakin.

"Gakuhou! Lepas! Kap mobilnya masih panas! POLISIII, TOLONGGG!" Yuuma ikut-ikutan stres.

"Apa gunanya memanggil polisi kalau kau akan diperkosa oleh inspektur kepala polisi."

Harusnya sekalian saja Gakuhou menyebut dirinya komisaris jendral.

Yuuma meneguk ludah mendapati udara dingin perlahan menyapa pinggang, perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah. Gakuhou tengah asik melucuti celana panjang dan celana dalamnya. Membiarkan fabrik-fabrik itu bertahan di bagian lutut. Akan jatuh sendiri jika pemiliknya lebih banyak bergerak.

Dua sampai tiga jari beraksi sesudahnya untuk melebarkan pintu surgawi yang selalu menggiurkan untuk dijelajahi. Keluar dan masuk, diputar berulang kali.

"Gak...uho... AKHH!"

Jari-jari itu ditarik. Kekosongannya diganti dengan sesuatu yang sangat dingin menggesek belahan pantat, mendesak di sekeliling anus yang kemudian mengisinya sangat sedikit dan perlahan.

"Jangan bergerak. Pelatuknya bisa saja tidak sengaja kutarik,"

Yuuma pucat seketika menyadari sesuatu yang sedang mengoyak lubangnya adalah sebuah pistol. Ketakutan hebat yang menggerogoti membuat air matanya leleh beruntun tanpa disadari. Mengikuti insting, tubuhnya gagal untuk bergerak apalagi melawan.

"Gakuhou... lepaskan aku. Ini... sudah keterlaluan,"

"Membebaskanmu? Apa pembelaanmu pada inspektur ini, Asano Yuuma!?"

Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali, ketika kaki sang tawanan dibuka lebih lebar, sebatas celana yang masih membelenggu pergelangan kakinya. Yuuma terisak, semakin parah. Tremor. Dia tidak pernah menghendaki seks seburuk ini. Sudah cukup alasannya untuk meminta cerai jika dirinya selamat selepas kegiatan panas menakutkan ini selesai.

Ujung pistol ditekan semakin dalam, meloloskan jeritan. Sakit dan dingin. Meskipun larasnya yang tidak begitu panjang sudah cukup untuk menekan titik prostat hingga rasa nikmat menjadi lebih dominan setelahnya.

"Hentikan, Gaku—Inspektur! C-cukup... berhenti, nhh! Ahh!" kalau dengan mengikuti permainan suaminya bisa membuat nyawanya selamat, Yuuma bersumpah akan melakukan apapun.

"Katakan," bisikan sensual itu menggelitik telinga, "Kau ingin orgasme dengan pistol yang mana? Dengan baton stik pun tidak masalah... aku bisa membantunya untukmu."

Helaian hitam menggeleng cepat. Ngeri membayangkan tongkat ekstra panjang dan menyala memasuki tubuhnya dengan gerakan liar. Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat napas sang resesif semakin tersengal.

"Dengan... pistol... Inspektur... hhahhn! Mhh!" Yuuma belum lupa masih ada ujung senjata api yang masih bersarang dalam tubuhnya.

"Pistol yang mana, Tuan narapidana manis?" Gakuhou mengisap keras tengkuk Yuuma, meninggalkan jejak mencolok.

"Pistolmu, nhh! Inspektur... lakukan, cepat!"

Dada Yuuma ditekan kembali menghimpit kap mobil. Mempertontonkan liang ketat di antara bongkahan pantat mulus yang sudah memerah karena sempat diperlakukan kasar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sangat ketakutan. Memang kau percaya pistol tadi ada isinya?" pria itu tergelak tipis kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari balik celana dinas, "Bersiaplah. Aku akan masuk sekaligus."

"Kau! Brengse—AAAAAAHHHHNN!"

Berbeda dari benda statis dingin sebelumnya, sekarang lubang itu diterobos sesuatu yang panas dan jauh lebih panjang.

"Sakitt... ah, AH! Inspektur! Nhhh!"

Yuuma ingin sekali mencakar _windscreen_ atau mematahkan _wiper_ sekalian karena rasa perih yang menyiksa, namun borgol di tangan menghalangi semua keinginannya. Hanya bisa samar-samar menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri melalui kaca depan mobil. Bersimbah peluh, liur dan air mata.

Dalam posisinya, Yuuma benar-benar terlihat seperti buronan lepas yang tengah digagahi aparat masyarakat tidak bertanggung jawab. Imajinasi berbahaya itu membuatnya sangat terangsang sehingga alat vitalnya berdenyut keras.

Tidak mungkin. Rasanya hampir tidak sanggup lagi.

"Aku akan... ke...luar, mmh!"

"Tunggu aku... sebentar lagi," mempercepat gerakannya, Gakuhou berkonsentrasi menstimulus dirinya di dalam. Merasakan kejantanannya seperti akan meledak, "Y-yuuma... Yu—"

"Ahhhn, Gakuhoooou!"

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan. Sperma Yuuma menyembur deras mengotori plat mobil. Sisanya mengalir perlahan searah gravitasi. Membanjiri area selangkangan, mengotori bagian paha dalam. Dan area tersebut semakin kotor saja saat Gakuhou mencabut ke luar miliknya.

"Tadi itu... luar biasa," Gakuhou mengatur napas dengan dahinya menempel pada punggung Yuuma. Mengikuti alur napas pasangan hidupnya yang perlahan semakin stabil.

"...aku benci kau,"

Bagaimanapun nikmatnya hubungan intim yang baru saja mereka lakukan, Yuuma harus ingat kalau nyawanya sempat menjadi taruhan, "Aku benci sekali padamu, Inspektur kepala polisi Asano Gakuhou! Aku mau bebas!"

Tubuh Yuuma dibalik. Kini punggungnya yang merebah di atas kap mesin. Saat madu dan ungu bertemu, Gakuhou melenyapkan jejak-jejak tangis lalu mengecup bibir Yuuma berulang kali. Menggantikan prosesi maaf secara verbal yang sekiranya mampu meluluhkan.

Menyebalkan.

Karena siapa yang tidak larut dipandangi paras rupawan berkostum ilegal? Yuuma tidak sudi menjawab apa-apa. Hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Gakuhou tersenyum, mencium pipi Yuuma-nya dengan sayang lalu menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Aku sudah susah-susah meminjam properti bagus. Setidaknya beri aku dua ronde lagi."

JADI MEMANG KAU YANG MEMINJAM DULUAN DAN MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI KAN!?

 _KLIK._

Lagi-lagi bunyi asing entah darimana. Disinyalir dari tangan kiri Gakuhou yang sedang memegang tombol bukaan otomatis.

"T-tunggu! Jangan bilang kita akan melakukannya lagi di—"

Pintu mobil terbuka, bersamaan dengan tubuh Yuuma yang dihempas mengisi jok belakang. Mukanya pucat pasi babak dua melihat Gakuhou menyeringai setan dengan baton stik teracung di depan mata. Yuuma benar-benar harus serius meminta cerai! SEKARANG!

"POLISIII! TOLONGG!"

Malam itu lampu garasi kediaman Asano menyala lebih lama dari biasanya.

* * *

 **END**


	3. dokter dan pasien

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **A/N:** Ya ampunnn, baru nyadar kelupaan ngasih warning OOC HAHAHAHA maafkan! #ditampar  
Ini OOC, kawan2... meski sesungguhnya kita tidak tahu posisi nganu seperti apa yang bikin Shuu lahir ke dunia #ditamparulang

* * *

 **P** **laying** **P** **retend**

 **Warning:** Newlyweds!AU. _Boy_ x _boy_. PWP. Uniform fetish. _Roleplaying_.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

[ **03** /05]

Lokasi : _bedroom_  
Okupasi : dokter dan pasien

17:27

* * *

 _PIIIP_

"Tiga delapan koma dua derajat."

Gumam itu datang dari Yuuma yang memandang termometer di tangannya tidak senang. Bisa-bisanya suaminya sakit di saat seperti ini; tepatnya di genap sebulan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya tanda-tanda semacam batuk kering dan sedikit pusing sudah (diakui) Gakuhou dari dua hari sebelumnya. Tapi kemarin sore masih saja ada yang gegabah menembus hujan demi mencari dekorasi romantis di kawasan bebas kendaraan.

 _Hhh_. Sekarang yang repot siapa coba?

Desah panjang dibuang cuma-cuma. Yuuma tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun selain pasangan hidupnya yang ceroboh. Itupun dia tidak tega dan akhirnya tetap memberi perawatan intensif dengan sabar semenjak Gakuhou tumbang di ruang makan saat sarapan.

"Yuuma, maaf..."

Gelengan ringan, "Istirahat dulu, aku akan menyiapkan bubur dan obat."

Dibalas juga dengan gelengan, plus tangkapan pada pergelangan tangan. Bisa saja Yuuma melepasnya karena cengkeraman itu terlampau lemah. Tapi masih dengan sumbu sabar yang seakan tidak pernah habis, anak itu tersenyum manis, "Kau ingin sesuatu, Gakuhou?"

"Maaf..."

Napas Gakuhou terdengar lebih cepat dan berat dari biasanya. Rasanya sedikit iba melihat pria yang biasanya penuh determinasi dan pesona kini terkapar tak berdaya.

"...Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk merayakan sebulan pernikahan kita."

Senyum Yuuma memudar, disalurkan melalui sentilan tidak bertenaga pada dahi korban demam, "Kita bisa merayakannya lagi. Masih ada bulan kedua, ketiga, bahkan satu tahun _anniversary_."

"Padahal aku juga punya niat mulia untuk tidak membuatmu tidur malam ini dan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan setelah—"

"A-aku memang tidak mungkin tidur malam ini, oke!?" Yuuma gelagapan, dia tahu betul maksud Gakuhou tidak jauh-jauh dari urusan ranjang, "Mana bisa tidur kalau harus mengganti pakaianmu yang penuh keringat setiap beberapa jam sekali."

"Maaf," diucap lagi, "Kalau begitu... coba buka lemari baju paling bawah."

Yuuma mengernyit tapi tetap menurut, "Sudah mau ganti baju? Memangnya keringatmu sudah sebanyak itu?"

Buka. Tarik. Angkat. Pipi putih kenyal sontak dipenuhi merah pekat mendapati seragam putih bersih (bersama perangkat pendukung lainnya, ditumpuk bersama-sama) sukses menyapu fokus matanya.

"APA INI, GAKUHOOOU!?" Yuuma menjerit tujuh oktaf.

"Aku ingin kau merawatku sambil memakainya. Aku pasien yang butuh dokter."

"TAPI INI P-PAKAIAN SUSTER." lihat, bahkan sampai ada stetoskopnya segala.

"Dokter kok," pengalihan yang terlalu jelas dibuat-buat, "Hanya tidak ada bawahannya, jadi terlihat seperti itu. Lagipula siapa yang butuh bawahan kalau nanti akan dilepas juga, hm!?"

 _KENAPA AKU BISA MENIKAHI PRIA MESUMMM!?_

"Aku harus membuat bubur!" Yuuma beranjak dengan setumpuk barang anu di tangannya, "Sekalian membuang semua ini ke tempat sampah!"

"TUNGGU! TAPI, YUU—"

 _BUKKK_

Gakuhou pasrah dilempar bantal dan dihadiahi bunyi pintu yang ditutup kencang. Pria itu mendesah panjang sesudahnya, menikmati pusing yang menyerang bertubi-tubi saat sepasang kelopaknya terpejam.

Padahal kostum dan perlengkapan itulah alasannya nekat hujan-hujanan tempo hari. Hampir dua minggu lalu setelah melewati _adult shop_ di alun-alun kota, matanya terpikat pada display kostum malaikat yang sangat menarik perhatian. Membayangkan betapa indah Yuuma-nya memakai kostum tersebut sambil merawatnya kala dia jatuh sakit.

 _Sial_. Baru berimajinasi sebentar saja, Gakuhou menyadari isi celananya mulai memberontak.

Desah lagi.

"Ah, dasar aku bodoh!"

Dahinya kembali panas, efek sentilan.

"Iya, kau memang bodoh. Ayo makan dulu."

Gakuhou mengerjap cepat. Mungkin selain flu sekarang matanya terjangkit katarak. Pemandangan Yuuma menunduk cemas dalam balutan jas putih pendek berkalung stetoskop sambil menaruh nampan berisi makanan benar-benar memukau. Persis seperti fantasinya selama ini.

"Yuu...ma!?"

"Hanya supaya kau cepat sembuh," meski mati-matian menahan malu, senyum terbaik Yuuma tetap mengembang, "Kalau bukan karena kau sedang sakit dan ini bukan hari yang spesial, aku benar-benar sudah membuang—AAAAHH!"

Entah tenaga darimana yang membuat Gakuhou mampu menarik dan mengangkat Yuuma naik mendudukinya. Sepasang paha putih semakin terekspos karena terpaksa mengangkang lebar.

"Kenapa masih memakai celana dalam?"

KOK PERTANYAANNYA BEGITU?

"Kenapa aku seperti menduduki sesuatu yang keras?" anak itu bertanya balik.

"Ini salahmu membuatku terangsang, Suster Yuuma."

"Dokter."

"Baiklah, Dokter. Aku pasti pasien yang sangat bahagia bisa membuat dokter seksi sepertimu menunggangiku. Tempelkan stetoskop itu ke dadaku lalu dengarkan, jantungku pasti sedang siap untuk meledak." tangan Gakuhou mengelus gemas paha itu makin ke dalam.

Cubitan ringan menghentikan aksi jari-jari nakal. "Gakuhou. Kau harus makan dulu." lagipula stetoskop yang dipakainya juga hanya mainan.

"Aku ingin memakanmu lebih dulu."

"Memang bisa?! Kau bahkan tidak punya tenaga."

"Di lemari ada lotion dan pengaman, Dokter. Ini mendesak! _Adik_ ku dalam bahaya!"

 _KAU KAN ANAK TUNGGAAAL!_

Lelah batin, lelah jiwa. Asano Yuuma mulai paham kenapa pekerjaan dokter begitu mulia.

"Ahh!"

Cekatan, jari-jari Gakuhou sudah menyusup. Menembus pertahanan terakhir. Berusaha melebarkan liang ketat Yuuma semampunya sembari memakai pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Di sini, Yuuma mulai mempertanyakan apa suaminya itu sungguhan sakit atau hanya pura-pura karena kalau menyangkut urusan ranjang sepertinya gesit sekali. Begitu sialan.

Seringainya itu, loh. Bikin merinding.

"J-jadi... aku yang... di atas?" ini pertama kalinya Yuuma memegang kendali, di posisi yang cukup memalukan pula. Sementara ereksi yang telah siap tempur terlihat besar dan panas, Yuuma tidak pernah menyangka untuk memasukkannya sendiri membutuhkan usaha ekstra, "Ahhnn, su-sah... tidak mungkinn, nhh!"

Baru berhasil ditembus setengahnya namun anak itu sudah kepayahan. Gakuhou menarik paksa kedua kaki Yuuma dari atas kasur sehingga gravitasi hanya bertumpu pada pantat sang submisif, membuat penisnya melesak tanpa peringatan.

"AAAAAAHHH! TERLALU DALAM! LEPAS, LEPASSS!" tanpa penyangga, Yuuma merasa tubuhnya seperti dihujam stalakmit. Sakit.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, Yuuma... ahh," Gakuhou mulai keenakan, ikut mendorong semampunya selagi menikmati remasan dari lubang ketat Yuuma, "Cukup maju dan mundur saja dulu. Rasakan beda sensasinya."

Yuuma baru mengerti ketika mencoba memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. Rasanya seperti dihantam palu besar karena isi kepalanya mendadak putih.

Dan luar biasa enak sekali.

"Ga-kuhou... ahh... ahhn..." kristal bening memenuhi sudut-sudut mata, jatuh akhirnya. Mukanya panas dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Baru bergerak maju-mundur sebentar tapi Yuuma sudah ingin keluar, tidak masuk akal, "A-apa ini... mhh, kenapa r-rasanya... berbeda dari biasa—"

"Enak, Dokter? Coba gerakan lain lagi. Diputar seperti ini, misalnya."

"Ahhhn! Ahh!"

Gerakan pantat Yuuma semakin liar, mencari sendiri area yang diinginkannya. Terus dan terus bergerak. Nafsu sudah menguasainya penuh, dia bahkan menarik kasar kerah Gakuhou dan melancarkan ciuman tanpa diminta. Gakuhou menerima perlakuan agresif Yuuma dengan senang hati. Lidah keduanya beradu sengit. banjir liur tidak terelakkan, tidak ada yang peduli. Desakan organ intim mereka lebih membutuhkan perhatian ekstra.

"A-aku sudah ingin..."

"Keluarkan saja, Dokter." Gakuhou merengkuh tengkuk mungil di atasnya, menghadiahi beberapa gigitan yang membuat teman bercintanya kepayahan efek diberi rangsangan terus menerus. Ditambah salah satu tangan bebas yang memilin ujung dadanya, Yuuma sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi.

Tubuh berbalut jas putih itu mengejan sekuat tenaga di puncak birahi, juga sperma yang turut membanjiri selangkangannya dan bagian depan piyama Gakuhou. Perlahan tapi pasti, gerakan Yuuma sepenuhnya berhenti, merasakan denyut keras yang masih menyisa di seputaran analnya.

"Kalau bisa begini terus. Aku ingin... sakit selamanya..." Gakuhou yang terengah-engah di bawah menutup kedua pelupuk dengan punggung tangan. Sekilas memuji dirinya yang sudah berhasil nekat menembus hujan demi membeli properti bercinta yang efeknya dirasa luar biasa.

"Kau... belum keluar semua, Gakuhou... nhh," Yuuma masih berusaha mengatur napas, "Tidak apa-apa?"

Yang menjawabnya hanya dengkuran tipis dari sang suami. Maklum saja, karena kegiatan mereka kali ini terlalu menyita banyak tenaga. Membuat pria dewasa itu segera jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Sementara, Yuuma sangat malu untuk memutuskan melakukan ini—untuk bertahan dalam kostum memalukan, untuk membiarkan benda tumpul dalam tubuhnya tetap bersarang, untuk ikut tertidur di atas dada yang bidang—tapi...

"Kau bahkan belum makan obat dan apapun... ukh! Payah!"

...biarkan saja Gakuhou mendapati mereka masih tetap bersatu sampai dia bangun nanti.

* * *

 **END**


	4. atlet dan pemandu sorak

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **A/N:** Kembali setelah sekian lama hibernasi, APA KABAR KALIAN?  
Author belum move on dari pair GakuIso loh, mohon dukungan untuk ff ini yang tinggal satu chapter lagi yaa~ #ngeeeng

* * *

 **P** **laying** **P** **retend**

 **Warning:** Newlyweds!AU. _Boy_ x _boy_. PWP. Uniform fetish. _Roleplaying_.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

[ **04** /05]

Lokasi : _yard_  
Okupasi : atlet dan pemandu sorak

08:34 AM

* * *

Isogai Yuuma— _up_ _s_ , sekarang nama sah-nya Asano Yuuma—sering dengar tentang prestasi suaminya semenjak jaman sekolah dulu.

Misalnya sebagai jawara lomba renang nasional ketika sekolah dasar, atau menjuarai turnamen sepak bola (taraf nasional juga) di tingkat menengah pertama, atau jenjang berikutnya saat berhasil bergabung dengan tim bisbol dan maju ke Koshien.

Dari semua pencapaian itu, hanya ada satu tropi yang selalu dibangga-banggakan. Benda indah menjulang yang tidak pernah absen menghiasi ruang tamu; tentu saja piala dari kejuaran basket NBA junior semasanya kuliah di Stanford, Amerika.

Maka, sudah jadi kegiatan rutin bagi Gakuhou di minggu pagi untuk berlatih basket sendirian di pekarangan rumahnya ala-ala film Air Bud. Apa boleh buat, pria itu tidak ada waktu bermain dalam tim dan Yuuma tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi lawan serius karena perbedaan kekuatan dan jam terbang yang terlalu curam.

Shoot. Drabble. Three Point. Celana pendek. Otot perut bak roti sobek. Keringat yang diusap dengan ujung kaos lengan buntung. Kalau ingin, Gakuhou pasti sudah punya kekasih seorang pemandu sorak yang ukuran dadanya persis buah melon matang.

"Tentu. Aku memang pernah ingin punya pacar _cheerleader_ seksi di jaman-jaman kuliah."

"Aku kagum dengan kejujuranmu—" daripada menghiraukan perempatan segitiga imajiner yang mampir di pelipisnya karena cemburu, Yuuma lebih ingin memaki semilir tidak tahu diri yang menyusup seenaknya ke dalam rok mini yang dia kenakan sekarang.

"—TAPI KENAPA AKU HARUS PAKAI KOSTUM _CHEERLEADER_ LENGKAP BEGINI!?"

Ditambah rambut pendek yang dikuncir dua gagal, namun tetap manis (padahal dari pagi buta Gakuhou memaksa untuk mendatangkan _hairstylist_ terkemuka namun langsung ditolak mentah-mentah). Tidak lupa properti pompom menggelikan di kedua tangan, rasanya Yuuma ingin lompat ke dalam sumur dan tidak pernah ke luar lagi.

"Karena sebuah pertandingan tidak seru tanpa pendukung." alasan logis.

"BERTANDING BASKET ITU LIMA LAWAN LIMA, BUKANNYA SENDIRIAN!" alasan lebih logis.

"Tidak apa-apa... pakaian itu membuatmu lebih imut kok. Apalagi kalau mengangkat tangan kaki tinggi-tinggi sambil meneriakkan namaku."

Dasar sinting.

Mengabaikan kata-kata gombal, Yuuma berjalan ke sisi lapangan lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi taman, "Cepat selesaikan latihanmu. Aku ingin ganti baju dengan pakaian yang lebih normal."

Gakuhou, di sisi lain, malah tidak konsentrasi dengan permainannya yang satu arah, terutama ketika dihadapkan dengan paha mulus yang tidak dilindungi celana kain biasanya. Jangan lupa pria itu juga berhasil membuat Yuuma memakai dalaman bercorak helokiti nan menggemaskan sebagai bonus visual.

Bagai magnet berkekuatan tinggi, Gakuhou malah mengabaikan sesi latihannya dan berjalan menuju (spesifik; PAHA) pasangan hidupnya. Memasang senyum mesum mencurigakan.

"Oh, lanjutan yang tadi," Gakuhou berdehem dibuat-buat, "Aku juga punya impian untuk memerkosa pacar _cheerleader_ ku di tengah lapangan, di antara ribuan pasang mata penonton."

Itu tanding basket atau upacara penyerahan _grammy awards_?

"GAKUHOU, BERHENTI!" mana mungkin anak itu tidak panik mendapati celana dalam helokiti-nya tiba-tiba dilepas paksa dan dilempar begitu saja entah ke mana. Lagipula lantai lapangan basket _outdoor_ disinyalir memakai bahan dasar beton, bukannya bahan parket. Punggung Yuuma bisa-bisa hancur akibat gesekan serupa roda pada rel kereta.

(Meski sepertinya tidak akan terjadi karena Gakuhou mengangkat Yuuma beserta kursi taman portable yang didudukinya ke _spot_ yang diinginkan. Ah, wow, tenaga.)

Sesampai di _mid line_ , si helai kemerahan berlutut lalu menyusup ke dalam rok yang dikenakan Yuuma. Dilihat dari manapun adegannya benar-benar ultra mesum. Yang menjadi korban pelecehan hanya mampu berteriak dan menggeliat, berusaha menjauhkan suaminya yang kini menjilat basah kemaluannya di bawah sana hingga ada bagian yang terpaksa bangun.

"Kau bahkan memakai parfum dengan wangi yang kusuka, sengaja menggodaku?"

Yuuma punya tendensi untuk membela diri—kalau suaminya sendiri yang menyuruh memakainya—tapi suara yang ditranslasi oleh lidah itu hanya racauan tanpa arti persis anak balita baru mulai belajar alfabet, "Gaku...unhh, anghh, ohh!"

Yang dipanggil namanya menahan tawa, "Suaramu lucu sekali." hanya menyesali posisi yang membuat ekspresi Yuuma tidak sepenuhnya terlihat.

Gakuhou seperti mendapat sarapan keduanya ketika menjilat kemudian melumat habis alat vital Yuuma dalam isapan berkala. Ditambah cita-citanya yang kini kesampaian meski hanya dalam bentuk _image play_. Maka nikmat Tuhan mana yang harus dia dustakan?

"Berhen...ti, ahhn! Jangan diterus...kan, MNNGH~"

Kalau Asano Gakuhou benar-benar seorang pemain NBA profesional, perbuatan anonoh ini pasti sudah mengundang paparazzi internasional.

Tangan Yuuma belum menyerah untuk mendorong bahu bidang suaminya yang permukaannya dipoles keringat. Bukannya tidak nikmat, tapi ini pengalaman pertamanya melihat Gakuhou memberikan felatio, sungguh pemandangan yang terlalu berbeda jika _angle_ -nya menggunakan _bird view_.

"!?"

Selama Yuuma sibuk dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi rasa malu, Gakuhou telah berhasil menyusupkan jari dan menerobos ke dalam anusnya. Jeda hingga ketiganya masuk tidak begitu jauh sehingga anak itu hanya bisa merintih di balik dua telapak tangan. Belum ditambah panas karena ereksinya masih terperangkap dalam mulut yang dominan, rasanya hampir tidak tahan.

"Be-berhenti, tolong... mhhn, L-LEPAAA—"

Cairan cinta Yuuma tumpah tak terkendali, Gakuhou menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Momen Yuuma berjuang mencuri oksigen dimanfaatkan dengan memasang kondom cekatan lalu mengangkat salah satu kaki pihak lawan, membuat punggung anak itu terpaksa menghimpit bagian senderan. Diciumnya bagian paha dalam dan ditaburi dengan bekas-bekas gigitan nakal.

" _Throw in_ , Yuuma."

NGOMONG APA SIH!?

"ARGGHHH!" terobosan langsung itu membuat Yuuma menjerit panjang. Belum sempat menyesuaikan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba diajak bergerak dalam tempo ekspres. Kalau niat mulia Gakuhou benar-benar memerkosanya, artinya pria itu sukses besar karena rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, "P-pelan, pelann! AHHHN, GAKUHOUU!"

Permintaan yang sungguh mustahil jika memandang paras Yuuma sekarang yang serupa sapih kelopak mawar dengan mata sayu dan liur mengalir deras di penghujung bibir ranum, Gakuhou hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Yuu...ma..."

Ada lima jari mampir ke area dada untuk menyentuh tonjolan sensitif di sana, memberi gerakan menarik dan memuntir. Kostum pemandu sorak benar-benar media ideal untuk dijadikan sumber pelecehan. Siapapun yang menciptakan dan mengembangkan idenya, Gakuhou benar-benar berterima kasih dari lubuk hati terdalam.

"A-aku... ahhn, ahh!" Yuuma memberi tanda-tanda akan klimaks lagi.

"Tunggu aku... sebentar lagi... Hkk!"

Mereka berpelukan erat sambil klimaks bersamaan. Gakuhou menyambut mulut Yuuma yang terbuka, mencuri kesempatan untuk memperdalam ciuman. Matahari belum terlalu terik tapi rasanya hawa di sekitar keduanya terlihat panas sekali.

Tubuh Yuuma mendadak hilang tenaga, "Ahh... hh..."

"Tadi itu luar biasa..." setelah jeda ringan sejenak, pria itu mencium kening partnernya lembut, "Terima kasih karena sudah mengabulkan semua impianku."

"Kh, impian mesum...hh, haah..." si rambut hitam masih ngos-ngosan. Pinggang dan punggungnya sakit semua karena baru mengalami posisi bercinta yang paling tidak nyaman.

Eh, semua?

Apa saja tadi? Punya pacar _cheerleader_ seksi. Memerkosanya di tengah lapangan. Ditonton ribuan penonton. Ini hari minggu khusus dan semua pelayan hingga koki tengah diliburkan. Penonton? Mana ada Penonton?

"Jangan cemas, yang menyaksikan langsung dari CCTV hanya klien-klienku yang terpercaya. Nanti aku akan meminta testimoni dan evaluasi membangun juga dari mereka. Kalau perlu, ketikan laporannya sekalian."

 _CTAK_. Urat amarah putus.

"GAAAKUUUUHOOOOOOOU!"

Arena basket berubah menjadi ring tinju. Yuuma menggampar pipi Gakuhou keras-keras sampai yang bersangkutan tersungkur K.O.

* * *

 **END**

* _mid line_ : garis tengah lapangan  
** _Throw in_ : lemparan ke dalam


End file.
